World War D?
by Sidstriker2000
Summary: Zombie apocalypse... or is it something worse?
1. Chapter 1

A different apocalypse than the zombie one. Similar, but different.

Day 1

We all have read The Zombie Survival Guide. None of us thought it would happen. And it didn't. It was much worse. The... demons I guess they are, are faster, stronger, and smarter than any zombie. My name is Joseph. I'm 24. I decided to keep a journal. I don't remember the date, so I wont write it down. We've been cut off from the outside world. We, our motley crew of citizens with salvaged weapons and ammo, are all alone in an abandoned city. This is what will happen over as long as I can keep writing in this book. There was an attack today. I was on guard duty. I was waiting for the salvaging crew to come back. I scan the torn landscape, and suddenly I start to hear gunfire. I look in the direction, and see The crew coming towards our little fortress. I see 15 demons behind them. As they run towards me, I open fire with the machine gun mounted at my post. 3 go down. 12. The demons catch up to the crew, surrounding them. Suddenly, Gabe, the man who had gardening duty today runs into my post barefoot yelling "What's going on?!" I yell back "Man the gun!" and jump out of my post grabbing my semiautomatic and running toward the crew, who have engaged the demons in combat. 8 more go down in combat and from my gun. 4. Two demons have separated James, a 17-year-old, from the group. His back is to me, and he has his pistol drawn. He puts a bullet in ones head, but the other tackles him. I pull my gun over from killing the last two near us, but I'm too late, and the demon sinks it's teeth into James' neck. I don't even remember pulling the trigger, but the demon is suddenly flying through the air. Me and Johnson, a big man from the crew, run forward. Johnson gets there first, and finishes of the demon. When I get there, I look at James' convulsing body, say a silent prayer, and shoot him through the temple. I barely notice when the rest of the crew arrives. Annie, James' sister cradles his head in her arms, sobbing. The bodies are disposed of, burned as is supposed to be done. No one smiles tonight. He was too young. But now he is gone. Goodbye to James Syton, a noble boy.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2

A man came to us today. Out of the rubble of the ruined city around our little fortress. After establishing he wasn't a demon, I brought him inside. He had no bites, but the doctor said he was infected with a virus that would kill him by nighttime. After he learned this, he started talking. He told us about a massive swarm of "Horrible creatures, with red eyes and skin, pointed teeth, and a thirst for blood." He also said that they were headed this way. We started preparing for an attack, not knowing when it would happen.

DAY 3

DAY 4

DAY 5

DAY 6

They came. Dear god it, was horrible. We lost too many. I lost count. It is to sad to even write about. I lost good friends. They all died infected, killed either from their own shots, or from another's hand. I killed seven of my friends. Seven. Put down like a sick dog. I have to go now, I'm one of the few people emotionally stable enough to still do normal chores and such. Why? Because I've already lost many to these demons of pain and sorrow.

DAY 7

I have some time, so I think I should write about my father. He was a strong man. His name was John Betts. I am Sidney, after my grandfather. My father and grandfather were killed in 2065, 13 years ago. I was 8. My father, mother, grandfather, and me were upstairs when the demons burst in to the room. My father, 35, and my grandfather, 65, stood immediately, drawing my great-grandfathers world war 2 swords from the wall. My grandfather said in a steady voice "John, Mary, go. I'll hold them off for as long as I can." And he did. I saw 3 go down from his blade as we ran. As we went into the hallway, I heard a scream. My father stopped and said "Mary, go on a head." My Mother said "Good-bye John." Then the demons burst into the hall and my father yelled "GO!" We ran into the next room as we fought. We made it into the car and as we drove out of the driveway, I looked up at a window. My father was there, in a locked room with a bit on his shoulder. I saw him with his sword point pressed against his chest. As we drove forward, all I saw was his hands pulling the sword handle towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 8

I heard gunfire from far away when I was gardening today. I wonder what it is?

DAY 9

I think the fire that I heard yesterday might be bandits. It would be just my luck that the only humans I've seen in months want to kill and rob me.

DAY 10

Turns out they were bandits. They didn't try to sneak up on us, their just camping out in an almost destroyed building. They announced to us the classic "Surrender or die!". I'm worried though, I think I've been hearing noises in the halls.

DAY 11

Nothing to write about today, except for a small and pathetic attack by the bandits that was stopped easily. No casualty's.

DAY 12

They got in somehow. I don't know what they were doing in the hall near my room, but I ran into them when I came down to investigate the voices I heard. None of us were stupid enough to use guns in the small hallway, so I dueled them, one by one, sword on sword. I killed two, and the third tried to run, but met the guards. Almost immediately after he was imprisoned, we attacked them. The raid caught them by surprise, and we scared them off. We lost no one, and they lost many. It was a success, and we found weapons and supplies that will be useful. I myself found a well made machete, and it was very useful against the demon attack that happened moments after the bandits were gone. That is where we lost three men before killing all the demons. It was sad, but the dying men all agreed, we should still celebrate defeating the bandits.


	4. Chapter 4

DAY 13

I cant shake the feeling that we are being watched, hunted, slowly being drawn into a trap. I need more sleep, but every time I close my eyes the people who I have killed come to tear at my flesh. The bandits, James, and the demons. So many. Men, women, children. All dead because of me. I try to tell myself that it isn't my fault, that it's actually good that they are dead, free from suffering. Free. The word echos throughout my head. Are any of us actually free? All my "freeing" seems like murder to me. What am I supposed to do about the fact that every night I see myself putting a machete through a little demon girl's skull?

DAY 14

I visited my mother's grave today. She died 10 years ago, defending me. A small group of bandits attacked us. A man was supposed to come help us, but we needed to buy time before he came. She hid me under our burnt out car, and then the group showed up. Her death was painful, long and drawn out, performed right after they raped her. The bandits hid when the man and his group came. The first thing I did was grab a sword and slaughter them all. The man was speechless as I said "Lets go." The only words I had spoken, unless you count a long drawn out scream of vengeful rage.


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 15

Cooper Gyson, a gardener, is acting strange. Also, the feeling I always get under my scalp when demons are near has started. I have no idea what this means, the only clue I have is that almost all animals will avoid demons. What does this mean for me?

DAY 16

Good news and bad news. Good news: I can vaguely detect when demons are in places they shouldn't be. Bad news: Cooper was keeping demons in his basement. His wife and kids, thought deceased, were actually being kept underground in his house. He was very rebellious when me and the search party confronted him, standing in front of his basement door shouting "To get them, you'll have to go through me!" Less rebellious, perhaps, with my pistol bullet in his head. Johnson, who was heading the search party, wouldn't let anyone into the basement with him. "This is a job I must do myself." he said when he entered the basement. As the stairs creaked under his weight I remembered how his cousin was down there. When the stairs stopped creaking, signifying his arrival at the bottom, a demon's hissing started. There was the sound of things being knocked over and thrown, Johnson's deep voice cursing, a few gunshots, and then silence. Johnson came out of the basement with a hollow look on his face. He spoke "We should burn it" gesturing at the house. We poured oil on the floor and threw one of our lighters into the house from outside. As we walked away from the burning house, I heard a screaming voice. It wasn't human, and suddenly I realized that my "demon sense" was still active. I looked at Johnson, who would never miss in such close quarters against a demon. He looks hauntingly at me. His voice trembles when he speaks "I couldn't shoot her. Not Annie. Her children I barely knew, but not her. Never her." I send him to our our psychologist, the whole time thinking 'What about me? Should I go with him? Or should I stay strong as an emblem for the others?' I don't know. I just don't know.


End file.
